1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable device that can be used to generate steam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steaming devices used to apply steam to objects are known. Steaming devices can apply steam to drapes or garment fabrics to remove wrinkles. Steam-generating warming articles for use on a surface of the human body are also known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,652,228. Devices have also been developed for applying steam to a hard surface to assist in the cleaning of the surface. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0236635 discloses a steam mop.
While the benefits of steam-generating devices in surface treating are known, these devices often require an electrically-powered boiler to generate steam and an associated pump system to direct the steam towards its intended destination. The boiler and pump often require plugging the device into an AC electrical outlet and therefore, these devices cannot be used where an AC electrical outlet is unavailable. Thus, these devices are not truly portable, and battery operated or rechargeable units are heavy and have limited operational times. Also, all electrical versions require some start up time.
What is needed therefore is a portable steam generating device suitable for surface treating applications that does not require an AC electrical outlet and that can be used to treat soft surfaces, such as fabric, and/or hard surfaces, such as floors, walls, sinks, countertops, bathtubs, toilets, other bathroom fixtures, and inner surfaces of an enclosure.